Mikayuu Oneshot - 'Til Death Do We Part
by Honeyjumper
Summary: Mika and Yu confess their true feelings towards each other and a new relationship blooms. But, something unexpected happens which leaves Mika extremely upset. What has happened? And what will Mika do to save everything? ((There is involvement with blood, that is the only reason that this fanfic is rated T. If you get squeamish when blood is mentioned, you might not want to read))


Okay so this might be little weird and might not make sense but basically this is an au I kinda made up I guess. It's basically like the events of the last few episodes of season two of the anime didn't happen so like none of that seraph stuff xD

It basically just for the convenience of the story but oh well lmao. I hope you enjoy!

—

It was a warm evening in Shibuya - the current home of Mikaela And Yuichiro Hyakuya as well as the location of the main base for the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Mika was sitting in Yu's room, accompanied by, Yu! (Of course)

He was running the events of the past few days through his head over and over, checking that they actually happened. He was so overwhelmed by everything that he was just lost in a trance of thought.

Here's the backstory:

(I didn't really know how else to put that :P )

Shortly after Mika had been turned into a fully-fledged vampire by drinking Yu's blood, he had teamed up with Yu and the Moon Demon Company. Even though Mika hated humans (except Yu, obviously), he was fine hanging around with Yu's 'friends' because clearly Yu trusted them and they trusted both Yu, and now, Mika too. He didn't exactly like these 'friends' though. But he also didn't exactly dislike them either. It was more of a neutral feeling, which was pretty good considering Mika hated most humans.

Mika and Yu had found each other in an old store that had been abandoned and forgotten when the apocalypse happened. It was a surprise for both of them to see the other. Yu had let Mika drink his blood, since Mika was starving. This made Mika turn into a full vampire. Mika slurped Yu's delicious blood, being careful not to drink too much. Once he was done, he wiped his mouth as his shimmering blue eyes changed into a purple and then into a deep red in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you, Yu" Mika looked at his friend appreciatively.

"Should I do it now? Should I confess? Is this the right time?" Mika thought as he spaced out, staring at something across from him and Yu in the store.

"I think I'm going to. But.. What if.. Mika! Get a hold of yourself! No 'what ifs'! What happens happens just go for it!" The young vampire battled himself in his thoughts and finally decided to do what he wanted most.

Yu noticed Mika had been staring at something for a while and decided to ask what was up.

"Hey Mika… Is something wro-" Yu got cut off mid sentence by Mika pressing his soft lips against his.

Yu was caught off guard and had his eyes wide open in shock of what was happening. He eased into it, returning the kiss and the raging thoughts and voices in his mind calmed to whispers, eventually fading into the back of his head.

Once the two pulled away, they just stared at each other for a while.

Yu was lost in Mika's newly red eyes as they shimmered in the soft light of the afternoon.

"I love you" Mika whispered as he stared deep into the dazzling green orbs on Yu's face.

Yu looked like he came back into reality and whispered back.

"I love you too, Mika"

There was no need for any questions since it was made clear by what the two had just shared with each other, that they both now had a boyfriend.

【Present day】

(But still in past tense because why not)

Mika was sitting next to his lover, drowned in his thoughts.

"Mika?" Yu said in a light tone.

"Hm?" Mika replied.

"Is something up?" Yu decided to ask this since he though Mika looked quite sad.

"Oh! Uh, no. I'm fine, Yu." The blonde jolted up and smiled in a way that seemed so familiar to Yu.

Yu recognized it. It was the smile that Mika always used to have when he had something bothering him, or when he was in pain and trying to hide it when they were young.

"I know something's wrong, Mika. I can tell by your expression." Yu stated. "Remember, you can tell me anything, but it's fine if you don't want to"

"Ugh.. Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh okay?" Mika said hesitantly.

"I promise" The green eyed teenager smile genuinely.

"Maybe I shouldn't- C'mon Mika you literally just said you'd tell him what's wrong! You can't go back now!" Thoughts whirled in Mika's head as he tried to concentrate. "Fine I'll just say it"

"Well, I was just thinking and.. You know how I'm a 'full' vampire now?" Mika started.

"Yea.." Yu waved his hand in motion that said 'continue'

"I was thinking about what's gonna happen in the future. Since vampires don't age, that means that one day…" Mika looked away from Yu and stared out of the slightly open window.

"One day, you'll be something like 80 and I'll still be 16." The vampire started tearing up.

"And.. and that means that one day.. you'll.. you'll die and.. and I'll still be 16. I'll still be 'alive'- if that's even what you acn call it. I'm just constantly scared that.. that one day I'm going to lose you and I'll keep living.. Forever." His eyes began leaking salty tears that ran down his soft, warm cheeks.

"I know it's inevitable.. th-there's nothing I can do about it. I'm going to outlive you and.. and I don't want to do that. I want to always be with you but I know that's not-"

Yu hugged Mika.

"Hey.. hey.." He whispered kindly.

"Mika.. It'll be okay. You have me now. Just remember that. And even when the future comes, just cherish all the moments you have left. Just don't worry about that now. It'll be fine." Yu comforted his boyfriend.

Mika pulled apart from the hug and smiled, wiping away his tears.

"You know I love you right, Mika?" Yu looked at him.

"Of course you doofus! How could I not know!" Mika laughed.

The next day, something terrible happened.

Yu, Mika, and their squad - The Shinoa Squad - was sent on a dangerous mission with only one other squad. That whole squad got wiped out before they were able to find and meet up with Shinoa squad. Yu got severely injured. Mika had been distracted by a noble and wasn't by Yu's side to protect him. The squad ended up having to retreat. The noble they had to take on was more powerful than expected and another noble had shown up shortly after the first one so they could not have won, even with the cursed gear and a vampire on their side. Yu got rushed into the Imperial Demon Army's hospital and he spent weeks in a coma in a hospital bed. That whole time, Mika was by his side. Spending every hour in that room with him, surviving off of only the small vials of blood Yu had given to Mika -who accepted them reluctantly - a few days ago in case they got separated at any time.

There was bad news on the way. Guren (aka the L.T colonel) decided that he would be the one to break it to Mika, even though they didn't necessarily trust each other. He walked into the room with a stern expression and gave the news that had already been given to Yu's friends who were standing behind a thick pane of one way glass watching. They had been briefed by Guren that if anything happened and he requires their assistance, they would come in and help.

"Hello Mikaela. I am very sorry that I have to tell you this, but we have received news from some of the best doctors in the army that Yuichiro will not be getting better and is expected to die in a matter of days."

Mika's eyes widened and almost immediately filled with tears. He let go of Yu's hand that he had held tightly the whole time he was here. Tears started to stream down his face and he suddenly fell to the floor, knocking over his chair. His hair obscuring his face, he sat there limply. He sobbed into his hands and let out a cry that startled Guren slightly. Jumping up suddenly, he lifted his head and stared at Guren like he was going to kill him.

"Get out" he said in a monotonous voice.

Guren stood there.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Mika screamed at the Lieutenant Colonel.

More tears streamed down his cheeks that were now cold without the warmth of his precious Yuichiro.

Guren had left the room and continued to watch as Mika walked back to Yu and leaned over the bed. He brushed the silky, black hair out of his lover's eyes and away from his face as tears fell onto the sheets of the bed. He fell limp and collapsed onto Yu in another wave of sobs. The small group outside was still looking on waiting for the need to go into the small room.

After a few minutes, Mika stood up and stared at the cold, stone floor. Then he kissed Yu. His face was still warm even though it seemed like all of the life was sucked out of him. Mika could feel the heartbeat of the one he loved. For that short time, he felt like he was going to break again.

Then something happened earlier than expected. Mika couldn't feel the beat anymore. He checked again and again at multiple pulse points on Yu's body. He began to panic and tears filled his eyes once again. Then he realized there was only one thing he could do to save him in time. Mika moved his head close to Yu's neck and sunk his fangs into it. The onlookers on the other side of the glass stared in shock and hurriedly pushed into the room with their weapons in hand.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves! Mika's gone berserk! We need to eliminate him!" Shinoa exclaimed to her squad.

They came rushing towards Mika who just turned around and tried to fight them off the best he could. The first part of his plan had been completed and now all needed was- Slice! One of Kimizuki's blades sliced into the young vampire's wrist and so he jumped to the other side of the room and prayed open Yu's mouth hurriedly. He hoped he could do this in time. Mika squeezed his wrist as blood dropped from it into Yu's mouth.

Mika waited for a few seconds but then came to the realization that he was too late. He dropped onto his knees and put his head in his hands, ignoring the pain caused by his wound.

"Now's our chance!" Yelled Shinoa as the squad prepared to strike the sobbing mess heaped on the floor.

Mika just ignored it. He knew there was no point in trying to defend himself anyway.

"Go… Now!" Instructed the squad leader as the weapons belonging to the rest of the squad made their way towards Mika. All of a sudden, the sound of feet landing on the stone floor echoed through the room and the Shinoa squad stopped in their tracks as they gawked at what they saw. Mika turned around, he thought they would've killed him.

His eyes widened.

"Y-Yu?" He stuttered.

He saw his beloved Yu standing in front of him, shielding him from the attacks the would've come, but didn't. Yu turned his head.

"Hey Mika" he said with a smile, almost proudly. "I gotta take care of something for a sec, okay? Excuse me." He turned his head back towards Shinoa and his squad. "Back off." He sneered at them. "You don't wanna make me hurt you do you? I don't wanna do that to you and I don't think you'd want me to do that either. For you to even think about killing Mika, my trust in you has been lowered. If you try to kill him now, even after what I've said, I will not hesitate to kill you. You may not know this, but I love him more than you could ever imagine. If you lay a single finger on him, you will not ever see the light of another day. Understood?" Yu's tone of speech was harsh and cold, yet also somehow it was still understanding and kind.

"Y-yes that's understood. Ah.. I uh.. On behalf of.. of our squad I'd like to apologize to both you and uhh.. your b-boyfriend?" Shinoa stuttered nervously, as she was shocked by the threats Yu had made.

"Fiancé actually." Yu stated.

"Wait what?!" Mika questioned, still sitting on the floor. Even he has been stunned by what his love had said.

Yu turned around, gripped Mika's hand and helped him up. Mika was still confused. The dark haired newly turned vampire looked into his, as he said 'fiancé's eyes and held both of his hands in his.

"Almost dying made me realize that something. I want to spend every moment with you for the rest of my life." Yu stated as he continued staring into those deep red eyes.

"Mika. I want you to marry me. I don't care what happens after this. I just want to be with you forever. And I think I can do that now since I'm now a vampire by the looks of things." He said opening his mouth, lightly touching one of his new fangs with his finger.

Mika's was wide eyed as well as the rest of the people in the room who had began to slowly slink towards the door thinking that this should be more of a private moment. Yu noticed Mika's expression and thought it wasn't good.

"Y-yes I know I don't have rings or anything but we could get those and uh-" Yu was interrupted by Mika for the second time, with the exact same thing.

Mika kissed Yu and of course it caught him by surprise but he returned the kiss and felt at peace and wished this moment would last. Mika pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey Yu. Guess what." He said, happier than he had ever been.

"Uh.. What..?" Yu replied. He was a little bit worried.

"Yes!" Mika said as he wrapped his arms around Yu happily.

They stood in an embrace for what seemed like forever. They could finally be together forever.

The End

—

Yea okay sorry if this was a bit long this is only my third fanfic hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! This took roughly 2 hours to write so it was kinda long but not really I guess. It was fun to write though so hopefully you liked reading it.

I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, as I wrote this late at night. (I am currently writing this sentence at 12:30 AM) This was also written on my phone which doesn't help with the spelling or grammar either haha.

Also yes, I know Yu isn't a full vampire please don't go calling me out on that in the comments! When the story's over Yu drinks some of his blood that he gave in vials to Mika so he becomes a full vampire. There lol that's what happens.

Also, one more thing, please don't say I spelt Yu wrong okay? I spell it Yu because that's how it's spelt in the manga! Some people spell it as Yuu and some as Yu! Don't blame me for it!

Okay now, thanks for reading!

Hopefully you liked this Oneshot! :D


End file.
